onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Episode Article Layout
I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since the LECTA project has been under way to improve the layout of the manga chatpers. Why not improve the layout of the anime episode articles as well? To match how the chapters layouts currently are being set up as. I think it would make everything appear more organized and flow better. In other words, the attack section deleted, the Summary changed to Long and Short Summary, Link names, locations, ect. that appear in the summaries, add Trivia Section (if needed), maybe change the scroll character list to tables, and add links to the chapter(s), if any, which the episode corresponds with. Of course, with some added sections, like an Anime and Manga difference(s). Additional ideas are welcomed of course. Although, the main reason I made this forum is too spread the idea around and maybe get opinions on whether or not it the task should even be considered. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ Discussion Well, I believe that the episode pages are pretty simple as they are now, but, making out of the blue a new summary and for an episode, imagine a long summary for an episode, it would be too hard an dit would take too much, the characters lists changed to tables, that would be a good idea and I'm going for it, the trivia same as before, but the most important thing, I want the attacks gone... Well, some of the episode summaries are pretty long, I think it is a good idea to seperate it into two sections;although, we can just leave it as Summary, but check spelling and improve the writing here and there at least as well as add the links of course. Yeah, attacks need to be rid of, they serve no purpose... ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ I agree to u.Still I prefer the way it is right now. 07:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wrong. Attacks are useful to the articles. SeaTerror 18:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How exactley ST? Tell me how they serve no purpose. They show which attacks were used which is good and interesting information. SeaTerror 18:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess there is no real problem with them, I thought that most of them would be missing, but they aren't, so its ok to keep them, rather than have them deleted from every page, but changing the character lists to tables, you know what, I'll leave this forum to you guys... @ ST: I hardly find that interesting and a waste of space to be honest. If we aren't using it for the chapters then why use it for the anime sections? If a new attack is shown then maybe, but other than that, really no use. @ Stone: Really? Hm, if you say so. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ The only reason they are not used on chapters is because you people voted them out for no reason at all. SeaTerror 01:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) That no reason at all was our opinion that the attack are there for no reason at all Which is 100% wrong. SeaTerror 01:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) In your opinion at least, so what is the opinion of one man in a democratic world? where we all say "that" and you say "not that", if we're all against you its fair that what the majority voted for wins, there is a reason, but since its 4:26 am I'm kinda too tired to explain it to you There were no valid arguments against removing attack names. That is a true democratic world actually. People vote on what they want but if they need to explain their vote then they have nothing or its just people voting on something because others did. On this wikia I actually see people vote without having even taken part in the discussions. They are just jumping on bandwagons because everybody else voted for something. SeaTerror 01:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) That is true, but you don't even have to take part in the discussions in order to vote. Some choose not to do so, nothing wrong with that. And you really don't have any valid argument for your side as welll So why bad mouth us? You are basically speaking upon opinion like Ric and I currently are doing. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ So, them being a waste of space is not valid enough? They're already mentioned in the summaries and sometimes even the differences section. We don't need another section. You always go on about how we should vote on everything, but that seems to mean that we should vote for everything you want. We go with what the majority wants, and the majority wanted to get rid of the attack section. And just because you wanted to keep them you act like the vote was unfair or rigged. You can't always get what you want. We decided to get rid of the attack section, and that's that. 02:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There is no such thing as valid information being a waste of space. The attacks are not mentioned in the summaries all the time. The main place to go for them would be the article pages for the attacks if there is one. The attacks being listed on the specific episode and chapters identify what was used whether it was the first time or if it wasn't. I also never said the vote was rigged. I said most of the time people here don't even discuss and are just jumping on a bandwagon. SeaTerror 06:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) People are allowed to vote without joining the discussion. Just because they didn't join in doesn't mean they don't look at the forum or have an opinion on the matter. If the attack isn't mentioned in the summary, then by all means add it, but we don't need a list. 16:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It means they just jump on a bandwagon. Who says we don't need a list? What's wrong with lists? Is this turning into Wikipedia 2.0 now? SeaTerror 03:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ST, you kind of did say the vote was riggid. You just are in denial like usual. Jumping on a bandwagon? No it does not. Just not joining the discussion does not automatically mean "OH I WILL GO WITH WHAT EVERYONE IS". No, that isn't how it usually works. On other sites and school activities, I hardly join the discussion, yet I still vote, which most of the time it is different than the majority vote. Does that make me jumping on the bandwagon? No, people can read the summary and the discussion post, think and form opinions without discussing anything. Your point is invalid and really has no deph in it. The list is a waste of space and unneccesary. If a new attack is named, just it in the Chapter Notes. Last time I checked, we can slightly change the format, I mean look at the LECTA project. We can upgrade it a bit, we don't have to keep it the same if we can improve it. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ @ST, So what do u mean?? we need to organise the poll on this matter now.I don' t see any other user having the problem OTHER THAN U about this matter. 04:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) There was already a poll, Stone, and the decision was to get rid of the attack sections in the chapter and episode articles. He's just whining since he didn't get his way in the poll and is making up excuses to get the poll either redone or retallied. Until that happens (which it won't), I doubt he'll stop complaining. ST, you always go on about how we should vote on everything so people can have their say so that we aren't "totalitarian". Now, you're saying that some peoples' votes shouldn't count because you think they didn't vote seriously? Face it, you only want things to be fair if they support what you want. We try to do things fairly, but when you don't get your way, you cry foul play, or voter stupidity, or some other stupid, shitty excuse that is only a desperate attempt at getting what you want. You can't always have your way. The sooner you accept that the sooner things on here get easier for the rest of us. 04:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) There is no proof they are a waste of space or unnecessary. I didn't see any improvements actually. All that happened was bunch of valid information was deleted. No there wasn't. The poll was about getting rid of attack sections in chapters alone not episodes too. I'm not saying they shouldn't count. I'm saying they don't care enough about the subject to actually debate it and are just jumping on the bandwagon. SeaTerror 07:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) jumping on the bandwagon.Then u mean we have to organise seperate poll for episodes?? it is complicated 08:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Should we go ahead and make a poll for this? I can add it on here or someone else make a forum about it. I don't care. I'm close to doing it myself. ☆♠ Ace ♠☆ ♦ No, if u do so then we have to bring the deleted information.It is complicated. 08:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I believe I know what you are refering to. Still, I only did this to bring up some ideas to maybe improve the place. Now we are arguing with the same person who complains about everything that doesn't go his way. Feels like I have done a lot... *Sarcasm* ☆♠ Ace ♠☆♦ No I mean to say it would be complicated to bring them back.If u want u can organise the poll, but I do not support it. 10:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) There's no need for a poll. ST, you don't know what people who only vote are thinking, so stop speaking for them as if you do. The attack sections of both the chapters and episodes looked like someone threw it together in a hurry without much thought or care. They were the appendixes of the pages, useless and could be lived without. We decided to get rid of them. We are not bringing them back, and that is final. Gripe and complain all you want about how I'm being unfair or totalitarian or whatever, I don't care. A decision was made, and we are sticking by it, and no amount of complaining is going to make it change. 15:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:LETCA_Project;_Chapter_Page_Problems use ctrl +f and search episode. Episode is not mentioned once there so it only applied to chapters. SeaTerror 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of attacks in the episodes was not mentioned in the LETCA project... but it seems like no one really cares about it any, it even appears that way. So, are we going to delete them or not? Maybe make a table for the character list as well. DP, do you approve of this? We're still deleting them, if anything to stary consistent between chapter and episode articles. As for the characters in the episodes, leave them as they are since they are in order of appearance. 02:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Still deleting the attacks from the anime episodes? We haven't even don that yet. Might want to ask one of the bots to help you then. 04:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The point being it was never voted on for episodes and only chapters were. SeaTerror 05:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The chapters and episodes are almost must be similar in appearance.They can' t be different.If Episodes mention attack section than it is similar that we need it in chapters page too.The poll is useless in this matter. 05:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Stone.. we voted a few months ago for the deletion of the attacks in the chapter pages. I don't think we are doing to readd them after that, at least for now. As for the attacks in the anime pages, I guess I'll start on it later. It does look odd to have attacks on anime episode pages and not in chapter pages.For now I don' t support this. 08:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC)